


graveyard shift

by triskelos



Category: Being Human (UK), Red Mist | Freakdog (2008)
Genre: F/M, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triskelos/pseuds/triskelos
Summary: Фандом: Being Human/Freakdog(Red Mist)Пейринг: Митчелл(первый)/ХэрриэтРейтинг: PG-13Жанр: гетПредупреждения: возможно, немного дарк - вампиры, больницы, таблетки и т.д. Митчелл из пилота, то есть в исполнении Гая Флэнегана.Таймлайн: За несколько лет до встречи Митчелла и Джорджа.A/N: graveyard shift (дословно "кладбищенская смена") - ночная смена, обычно с 12:00 до 6:0
Relationships: Harriet/Mitchell





	graveyard shift

\- Кэт, слышала? У нас новенький появился. – Хэрриэт привычным жестом затушила окурок о край скамейки и щелчком отбросила его куда-то в сторону шкафчика Ким.

Кэтрин покачала головой. Ким уже не раз жаловалась на прожженные дырки в кедах и горелые спички в сумке.

\- Не кури здесь, сколько тебя просить, - сказала она, поправляя волосы, забранные в конский хвост. – Какой новенький? Интерн?

\- Санитар, - насмешливо сказала Хэрриэт.

На ней был только бюстгальтер и джинсы, и переодеваться в хирургический костюм она явно не спешила. Откинувшись на дверцу своего шкафчика, она снова щелкнула зажигалкой, но прикуривать не стала. Просто смотрела на огонек, пока он не обжег ей пальцы.

\- Ну и что с этим санитаром? – нетерпеливо спросила Кэтрин.

Их смена начиналась через десять минут, а она очень не любила опаздывать. Но, разумеется, всегда опаздывала. Из-за Хэрри, из-за кого же еще?

\- С виду – ничего особенного, - Хэрриэт все же соизволила встать и теперь рылась в шкафчике, пытаясь найти чистую водолазку. – Высокий, тощий как щепка. Ни одной мышцы…

\- Но? – обреченно спросила Кэтрин.

\- Но, если присмотреться, не такой он простой, - натянув поверх водолазки форменную рубашку, она быстро расстегнула джинсы. – У него такой взгляд…

\- Какой?

Хэрриэт на мгновение задумалась, вертя в руках зажигалку.

\- Голодный.

\- Голодный?

\- Опасный.

Она захлопнула шкафчик носком кеда, сунула зажигалку под шлейку бюстгальтера и ослепительно улыбнулась Кэтрин.

\- Да, точно. Именно опасный. Как раз в моем вкусе. Ладно, пошли, ты скоро в часах дырку протрешь глазами.

\- Хэрри, что ты задумала? – простонала Кэтрин, прикрывая за ними дверь раздевалки. – Я не хочу опять полночи тебя прикрывать.

\- А разве у тебя есть выбор? – вполне резонно заметила Хэрриэт, на ходу собирая волосы в узел.

***

Курить на балконе было строго запрещено. Как, в прочем, и в раздевалке. Но Хэрриэт это никогда не смущало. С чего бы? В этой богадельне и так полно людей, выполняющих правила.

Часы на стене в приемной показывали полвторого. Радио на стене было приглушено до минимума, но сейчас она даже через двойную стеклянную дверь слышала музыку – что-то старое, какая-то ария, наверное…

Хэрриэт поудобнее устроилась на перилах и прислонилась к стене. Прикурила, достала из кармана мобильный. Четыре неотвеченых звонка от Шона. И смска: «Ну ты и гадюка, Хэрри! Ты же обещала!»

Она секунду размышляла, писать ли ему ответ. Потом все же решила не тратить время. Слизняк он и есть слизняк.

Старая балконная дверь скрипнула, и Хэрриэт, сунув телефон в карман форменных брюк, подняла голову.

Черт, а этот новенький действительно высокий, она ему едва до плеча достанет, наверное. Явно рассчитывал, что на балконе никого нет, судя по немного удивленному выражению лица.

\- Сигареты лишней не будет?

Она прищурилась, беззастенчиво рассматривая его в темноте. Ведь правда – ничего особенного. Если бы не…

\- Ну, для тебя одна найдется.

\- Упасть не боишься?

\- А надо?

\- Не знаю. Высоко ведь.

\- Кошка всегда падает на четыре лапы.

Он глубоко затянулся, выдохнул, посмотрел на нее из-под прикрытых век.

\- Ты – Хэрриэт?

\- Говорят, что да.

Он молчал.

\- А ты?

\- Митчелл, - немного неуверенно сказал он. – Джон.

\- Митчелл. Мне нравится.

В коридоре загудела сирена – то ли у кого-то отлетели присоски, то ли у кого-то остановилось сердце.

Хэрриэт опустила ноги на пол. Рядом с ним она действительно казалась совсем маленькой.

\- Увидимся.

В темноте ей показалось, что он улыбается.

\- Конечно. Ночные смены – самые длинные.

***

Около трех у нее наконец-то появился повод сходить на склад - парню из третьей нужно было ввести еще димедрола.

\- Скоро вернусь, - бросила она Кэтрин, которая читала конспект за стойкой. – А пока найди другую станцию. Мне от этой оперной тягомотины тоже умереть хочется.

Звуки, доносящиеся из радио, хрипели и шуршали, словно сбежали с потертой пластинки. Больничное радио, дурацкая ведь идея. От этой музыки ни в одном коридоре не спрячешься.

Кэтрин пожала плечами и снова уткнулась в тетрадь – экзамен ведь только через неделю, вот зануда.

Ключи от сейфа приятно оттягивали карман рубашки. Больничные тапочки шелестели по кафелю - этого звука очень боялись некоторые пациенты и рассказывали всем подряд, что именно так по ночам шуршит плащ смерти. Хэрри это почти льстило - надо же, до чего только не додумаются.

Поворот налево, затем первая дверь по правую сторону. Затем опять налево… Хэрриэт завернула за угол и остановилась, как вкопанная.

В кладовой горел свет. Не лампы на потолке, а один из неярких светильников, вмонтированных в стеллажи.

Она осторожно заглянула внутрь через зарешеченное окошко в двери. Конечно, это был он. Новенький. Как там его, Митчелл? Стоял, опершись на швабру, у холодильника с кровью. Словно нарочно ждал ее.

\- Там ничего интересного нет, - тихо сказала она, прикрывая за собой дверь. – Все лучшее здесь, под замком. Могу подсказать, какие вкуснее.

Радио в коридоре, казалось, затрещало еще громче. Снова опера, чтоб она провалилась.

\- Спасибо, но я не по этим делам, - хрипло пробормотал он, не оборачиваясь.

Хэрриэт внимательно присмотрелась к его напряженной спине, плечам, судорожно сжатым на ручке швабры пальцам. Знакомые симптомы, можно подумать, она раньше ломку не видела…

\- Как знаешь, - она пожала плечами и осторожно открыла сейф.

Ей нужно было не много, она ведь умнее этих придурков. Это они мешают все подряд, и через год каждый из них окажется под капельницей. А она не собирается ни к чему привыкать. Пара таблеток из той банки и штук пять из вот этой, маленькой. И еще парочку для него, сгладить немного неприятные ощущения.

Он не был похож на наркомана, глаза слишком умные, без дымки. Но был и правда слишком худым. Почти тощим. Да и зачем здоровому парню в таком возрасте мыть полы в больнице?

\- Ты в порядке, Митчелл? – осторожно спросила Хэрриэт, на всякий случай закрывая сейф.

\- Да, - все так же хрипло ответил он.

Она взялв с полки бутылку воды и зажала в ладони две капсулы. Затем медленно подошла ближе.

\- Тебе не говорили, что с девушками спиной не разговаривают? Повернись, я знаю, что тебе надо. Я никому не скажу.

Наверное, я действительно ненормальная, как говорит эта дурочка Кэтрин, подумала Хэрриэт. Он ей действительно нравился. Она хотела его с первой встречи. И желание становилось только сильнее.

От одного воспоминания мысли о сигарете в его пальцах ей хотелось запрыгнуть на него прямо здесь, среди стеллажей.

Хэрриэт зажмурилась на мгновение, глубоко вздохнула, пытаясь немного прийти в себя. Ничего себе, давно с ней такого не бывало.

\- Отойди, - как-то странно, почти угрожающе сказал Митчелл, нечетко выговаривая слова.

\- Что?

В следующее мгновение она, не успев даже вскрикнуть, оказалась прижатой к противоположной стене. Митчелл держал ее за горло – крепко, даже слишком крепко. Хэрриэт почему-то подумала о пришпиленных к бархату насекомых. Она вдруг очень ясно поняла - вырваться она не сможет. Он может с ней сделать все, что угодно – изнасиловать, избить, убить.

\- Что ты здесь забыла? – зашипел он. – Почему именно сейчас? Зачем ты пришла?

\- Слушай, - прохрипела Хэрриэт. – Я не собираюсь ни во что вмешиваться. Если у тебя ломка, то я могу помочь найти что-то, что поможет. Я все-таки почти доктор, я знаю…

Он засмеялся, хрипло и горько. Хэрриэт почувствовала, что хватка немного ослабла. Его пальцы погладили кожу ее горла, нащупали сонную артерию, и он вдруг прижался ближе, издав какой-то странный звук, то ли стон, то ли рык.

\- Ты тоже любишь пожестче, Митчелл?

Ей было страшно, действительно страшно. Чуть ли не впервые в жизни. Но страх словно усилил желание, сделал все ощущения острее…

Он усмехнулся и посмотрел на нее в упор. И только тогда она заметила его глаза. Черные. Полностью.

Хэрриэт подумала, что она все-таки ненормальная. Любая на ее месте грохнулась в обморок. А ее это, казалось, завело ее еще сильнее.

\- Кто ты?

Он не ответил. Только опустил голову ниже, к ее шее.

\- Митче…

\- Замолчи, - прикрикнул он.

Его глаза, казалось, начали немного светлеть. Хэрриэт подалась вперед, прежде чем даже успела подумать о том, что же она делает. Его губы были холодными и немного горькими на вкус. Как сигаретный дым или кофе без сахара. Она провела по ним языком, попыталась раскрыть их, и он вдруг ответил ей.

Митчелл хорошо целовался, сильно и страстно. Так, словно не целовал никого много лет. Хэрриэт закрыла глаза, положила руку на его затылок…

И в следующее мгновение поняла, что обнимает пустоту. Митчелл исчез. Она была одна в кладовой. Если бы не перевернутое ведро с водой и валяющаяся на полу швабра, можно было бы подумать, что здесь никого кроме нее и не было.  
  
\- Что ты так долго? – напустилась на нее Кэтрин.

Хэрриэт равнодушно бросила на стол ключи и упаковку димедрола. Пускай бежит, спасает человечество.

Радио на стене все еще хрипело свои арии. Хэрриэт забралась с ногами в кресло, дотронулась до своих губ, задумчиво повертела в руках картонный стаканчик от кофе.

«Я поцеловала смерть, - вывела она на нем ручкой Кэт. - Смерть поцеловала меня в ответ».


End file.
